The desire for resilient powder coatings is becoming increasingly popular. Today, there are well known basic powder chemistries that have been utilized over the past several decades that meet standard durability requirements. However, most powder chemistries available in the current industry are not equipped with the appropriate chemical makeup for extreme situations or environments. As this form of ultra-durable powder coating becomes more prevalent, innovations of the chemical makeup of typical powder coating chemistries is in high demand.
Today, there are several well-known chemical makeups known in the industry that are defined as durable powder coatings. Examples of known durable powder chemistries include: polyester, polyester/isocyanate, acrylic and fluoropolymer powder coatings. More than 60 percent of the market utilizes polyester-based coatings, which are equipped to withhold a measureable amount of standard outdoor environments such as corrosion and ultra-violet light exposure. Depending on the specifications these powder coatings are available in a wide gloss range from high-gloss to dull-matte finish. However, when these coatings are exposed to chemical, biological or decontaminating reagents, they are unable to withstand such harsh environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,206,320 B1 relates to matte-appearance chemical-agent-resistant powder coating compositions, which comprise a resin component, a polyisocyanate-containing uretdione cross-linking agent, a catalyst, and a flattening agent. The resin component may comprise a hydroxyl-containing resin and a hydroxyl-containing halogenated copolymer resin. Catalyzed cross-linking of the uretdione isocyanate groups and resins of the resin component during curing preferably is disclosed to yield a finished-form film with low levels of gloss and sheen and chemical-agent resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,012,556 B1 describes low reflectance chemical agent resistant coating compositions comprising a first acrylic powder resin having a hydroxyl value of at least about 180, a second acrylic powder resin having a hydroxyl value less than about 45, a crosslinker reactive with the hydroxyl functional acrylic resins and wollastonite.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,969,577 B2 is directed to curable compositions comprising a thermolatent amidine base and an organic material which is polymerizable or crosslinkable with a basic or nucleophilic catalyst. In particular, the document describes curable coating compositions, especially powder coating compositions, and curable adhesive compositions, as well as the use of a thermolatent amidine base as a curing catalyst for thermally induced base-catalyzed polymerization or crosslinking reactions. The polymerizable or crosslinkable organic material may be a two-component system comprising a hydroxyl group-containing polyacrylate and/or polyester and an aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanate.